demon_accordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Witches
Description Male witches are common for the Navajo/People who follow the Witchery Way but not among those who follow the Blessing Way. Males are relatively powerful but not like Declan O'Carroll/Declan Irwin. There are the non-magical kind of witch who practices it as a religion. Witches are the generalists of the supernatural world. Overview You should never, ever face down a witch in her home. Witches are, by training and genetics, a paranoid lot. They tend to build layer after layer of spells, wards, and traps for anyone who would attack them in their beds. Most witches use energy gathered inside their own magical core. History Warlock History The history of warlocks is a bleak one. The witches of Ireland were fearsome people and when they found the isles, they fought to keep it. When the witches found males with a bit of the Craft could power the glyphs if they were applied just right. A male so marked with the glyph/runes became known as a warlock. Some people think the word "warlock" comes from the Middle English word warloghe, one who breaks faith and there are some other people who think it comes from another Middle English word werre, which means strife. Witch boys are rare. Hierarchy Classifications * Earth Witches * Water Witches * Air Witches * Fire Witches * Single Affinity Witches * Double Affinity Witches * Triple Affinity Witches Types of Witchcraft * Earth Witches * Water Witches * Air Witches * Fire Witches Spell Casting Tami Keoni's grandfather says werewolf blood is particularly useful for dark spells. Spells can be written in old German. A lack of focus and definition in magic crafting could be disastrous. They are some spells for other affinities that could be executed by any witch if the spell is laid out properly. They is also general Craft and spell work. You can identify various spells and wards by their structure and components. Some spells could be activated by nonmagical people, and a few basic wards could be done by anyone. Covens/Circles Most circles number twelve and that's generally the accepted number although a circle can be any number. Eight witches could form a circle even nine witches can form a circle with eight female witches and one male witch/warlock such as Declan O'Carrol. Twelve seems to supply the best mix of power and flexibility according to Tami Keoni who is a Native American Witch with an affinity for fire. A circle leader can take power from the circle and use it. Strong witches are born into circles. Witch circles prize witch boys for breeding purposes and it almost always guarantees a powerful witch daughter. You can call it a clan of witches or a circle of witches. Declan's Clan/Circle: The clan or circle of witches that Declan was descended from specialized in borrowing energy that they have an affinity for from their environments. The secret family recipe converses personal energy and directly harnesses external energy. Relationships Power The main method for using the power is to absorb energy and hold it inside yourself. The amount of power each witch can hold is part of her individual strength. The other part of magical strength is how much you can channel. * Human Sacrifice: Harvesting the life energy of a ritually murdered human. Witches or warlocks have the power to blow up trucks, crush cars, knock down buildings, and tear bridges loose and drop it in a river. Magic * Cath draiochta (Gaelic for Battle Magic): ** Massive war spells ** Magic of mass destruction ** Battlefield Healing ** Combat Glyphs * Forbidden Magic * Immolation * Spontaneous Human Combustion * Borrowing or leveraging magic. * A Shield of Air * Protective Wards Powers and Abilities * Throwing balls of fire or streams of fire. Concepts * Symbolism in magic. * Harnessing your will. * Carefully defining intent. Tools * Healing Charms * Chalk * Henna ink * Anti-magic bracelets * Colored Ash * Grimoire Spells and Rituals * Sleep Spell * Coma Spell * A spell to raise power * A Sharing * Extraction Spell: It was designed to drain witches of their power to the point of death. * Wards: They can hide a building. Some wards pattern can be used to block electronic signals of all kinds like an occult Faraday cage and there are some runes that make your phone work inside the occult Faraday cage. * Forget Me Spells * Ignis Solis: It is Latin for Sun Fire. The spell is head-palming easy. The spell comes from the Sorrow Grimoire. It uses only your reserves and it will use your reserves up completely if you go a second too long with this spell. The massive destruction from that much raw energy, it would either kill or permanently drain a witch of their power. The spell is dangerous. * Memory Enhancers: Some powerful ones are from Sorrow. * Spells to wipe minds. * Exploding spells. * Lust spell. * Spell to stall a car. Weaknesses * Appearances * Executable (novel) * College Arcane (novel) Known Witches and Warlocks *'Declan O'Carroll/Declan Irwin': He is a male witch/warlock. *'Sisters Eeire': A group of witches who are sisters. *'Miss Karen Berg:' (witch teacher at College Arcane and Earth Witch) *'Ryanne Flynn:' Who is one of the Sisters Eeire '''which includes three other sisters. (water witch) *'''Britta Boklund: Water Witch *'Tami Keoni' (Native American Witch who is a fire witch) *'Erika Boklund: '''Air witch *'Zuzanna': Fire witch *'Jael''' (air witch) *'Michelle' (earth witch) *'Paige' (water witch) *'Ashling O'Carroll/Ashling Irwin' (aunt to Declan O'Carroll/Declan Irwin): She is an Air witch of much renown and she is also a Seer. *'Maeve O'Carroll/Maeve Irwin '(mother to Declan O'Carroll/Declan Irwin) *'Megan Boyle/Megan Flynn' (mother to Ryanne Flynn and the Sisters Eeire) *'Roswitha Maier '(German witch) *'Veleslava Majtas' (she has served Elder Senka for many years) *'Sylvia Westcom' (Circle leader) Trivia *According to Miss Karen Berg, males or warlocks as they are sometimes known as only show up about one in every hundred year or so witches and they originally thought the gene for witchcraft was on the X chromosome but plenty of males carry the gene without expressing it. Witches recently found out there is a partner gene on the Y chromosome that must be present for a warlock to be able to practice the Craft. Females with one witch chromosome can be witches but they are never nearly as powerful as a witch born with two. The Y chromosome is weak and that is why the witches believe males are so much less powerful than females. *According to Michelle, witchiness can only be passed on by sex. *According to Ashling, once a male witch uses glyphs such as the ones for forbidden magic, they become permanent. *According to Ashling O'Carroll/Ashling Irwin of the Irwin clan, once a warlock used the glyphs in battle, they become permanent and the warlock would inevitably grow to crave the thrill of battle. *According to Tami Keoni, among the People/Navajo, most witches who follow the Witchery Way are males, not females. They can gain their power through ritual murder usually involving a relative. Murdering another witch can increase one's power immensely. Category:Species Category:Creatures